Normalcy
by Ghost Zero
Summary: A young metahuman struggles with trying to keep his life as normal as possible. Will the Teen Titans help, or hinder him? Terrible summary I know, but you're gonna read it anyway. Right? RIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. If DC wants to sue somebody, sue James Robision and J.T. Krul for raping the character Roy Harper Jr.

A/N: This is my first actuall time writing a fic about comics. Let's see how it goes ya?

"So I don't think it's any big mystery as to why we called you guys here." Donna Troy said in the Watchtower's war room. She, Batman, and the current Justice League line-up all stood before their guests of the hour: The Teen Titans.

Red Robin. Superboy. Wonder Girl. Kid Flash. Static. Blue Beetle. Aqua Girl. Miss Martian. Speedy.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." Kid Flash said. He took a seat in one of the many office like chairs positioned around the conference table and propped his feet up. "I want you guys to know you did the right thing by calling us. I noticed some glaring holes in the current roster, so, only figures you'd you want a little extra help to balance it out."

"Excuse me?" Batman's expression changed and formed into something that fit the Original Caped Crusader better than it did for the current holder of the mantle.

"But…..that's why you guys brought us up here right? To give us a promotion to the big times?" Static asked. "I mean, it's kinda obvious you guys could use the assistance. I mean look at you guys!"

The Titans grimaced. Blue Beetle muttered something in Spanish.

The large golden gorilla called Congorilla leapt into the air and came crashing down in the space between the two super teams. "And what was THAT suppose to mean little one?"

Superboy stepped in front of his team. "We meant no offense big guy. What Virgil was trying to say is that, well, the line up's a bit light nowadays. We know Black Lightning is off with the Outsiders, so you got Static here. Martian Manhunter is on Mars, so you got Miss Martian. Aquaman and Green Arrow are MIA, the Flashes and Clark are all preoccupied, so you got me, Bart, Mia, and Aqua Girl."

"Wonder Woman's not available so you bring Cassie?" Donna asked

"Can't get the real Batman, so you bring Tim." Batman said. "Something like that?"

Conner smiled and nodded in agreement. "Exactly!" Donna and Dick didn't share his enthusiasm. He didn't need X-Ray vision to see this. "Er, um, no! What I meant was-"

Red Robin pushed past him and interrupted. "It's clear that you've called us here for something else. So, the faster you can brief us on what that is, the faster we can be out of your hair and back at Titan's Tower. "

Batman said nothing, only tapped the large round table to bring up a large hologram. "Hartford, Connecticut. As I'm sure you've noticed, they were in the news very recently. Seems the entire Eastern wing of one of the local high schools somehow up and vanished. Resurfaced the next day in Roanoke, Virginia. Everything was just as it was when it was attached to the school, save for some minor disturbances. Also worth noting is that where the school and the missing portion separated, there was no visible cut line or area of damage from the removal itself."

"That is….most bizarre." Miss Martian commented.

Donna stepped in. "What makes it more interesting is the fact that we've been picking up major teleportation readings in that area for quite some time now. About a month to be exact. No damage was done and no one was hurt, so we left it untouched for a bit. Once the patterns picked up a bit more we sent Starman down to check it out."

The blue Starman in question stepped forward. "We found that most of the 'ports were happening in the vicinity of an upper class neighborhood. When I got there I found a kid, no older that seventeen or eighteen. Before I could even approach of confront him he teleported away. Tried sometime later in more….human guise and got the same result."

"So let me guess," Cassie said. "You figure that sending the scary blue alien man to talk to this guy may have startled him, but you think that seeing some other people his age, he might react a little better?"

"Exactly." Donna said. "We don't know how he got his power or what his motivation is, but we need to know. And if he can be swayed , we need him brought in."

"So wait…what your saying is that you just want us to go down there and recruit him? What if he's not interested?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Make him interested." Batman said. "Look guys, we've been through a lot. The Crisis with Darkseid and his Anti-Life Equation, what went down with Prometheus, and then of course the Blackest Night. A lot of good men and women have been lost and a lot of innocents too. Can you imagine how much a person of his skills could've done in those events? He 'ported an entire half of a building to another state, maybe he could've helped save some of those innocents the Black Lantern's slaughtered or helped save some in Star City or in Keystone."

"Fact is, teleporters are in short supply, and the skill is far too valuable for us to not try and recruit someone who appears to be able to it on such a large scale." Donna said

"I'm not sold on this. We're superheroes too dammit, we're not lackeys you can just..send on retrieval missions." Conner said. "Did you ever think of going down there? Think maybe seeing the "Dark Knight" will inspire the guy to sign up?"

"I…." Mia stumbled over her words. "If you nobody else will go, then I will. I mean, he might need us. I now, when your all alone out there, all you need is one person to reel you in and turn your life around. And….." she trailed off for a moment. "I think…I think if we had him when Prometheus attacked….maybe we could've saved her. Maybe he could've gotten Lian away from all that madness."

Both teams were silent for a moment before Tim spoke up. "We'll do it. But just know this, we don't plan on making a habit of it."

"Fair enough." Batman said. "Good luck."

Hartford, Connecticut.

The Next Day.

"Sooooo we're just to suppose to hang out down here in civvies until this dude starts teleporting again? I mean, how do we even know that he will?" Aqua Girl asked as the team walked along one of the city's crowded streets.

"No, I got what information I could get from Starman and gave it to Oracle so we could an ID on the guy." Tim said.

Jaime began reading the printout in his hand. "Name's Gavin Spencer. Seventeen years old, below average student, looks like he's just skimming by. He's Got a record though…a handful of breaking and entering charges and some vandalism a few years back. No charges ever filed, so it's stuff that'll get expunged once he hits eighteen."

"Ugh stop that." Mia said. "We're trying to recruit a guy to fight the good fight. He's a kid, not a perp."

"Yeah about that. Anybody got a plan as to how we're going to tackle this? Are we just gonna go "Hey Gavin! We're the Teen Titans! You should join us! We've got cookies!" Bart said, dramatic poses included.

"I was actually kinda thinking about putting Conner in the blue and red and letting him give a rousing speech about heroism and the like." Static said as he formed a rectangle with his fingers, framing Conner in it. "I can see it now!"

Mia thumped Static on the head. "Yeah right, like he could pass for Superman. How gullible do you think this guy is?"

"Alright guys this is his school. He should be coming out any minute. Remember, try to keep it real mature." Tim said

A moment later a sea of high schoolers poured out of the white brick building. After confirming from the paper taken from Jaime, Tim quickly pointed Gavin out.

Gavin Spencer stood about 5 '9" and was the definition of an average build. He wore a pair of battered solid black Converse All Stars and a pair of faded black jeans, cuffed at the ankle, held onto his waist by an all black studded belt. Printed on the front of his red t-shirt was the cover to The Used's "In Love and Death" album, made barely visible by the black zip-up hoodie he wore. The pair of black fingerless gloves he wore (embroiled with three small red X's on the back of either hand) exposed the black fingernail polish that tipped each digit. The brimmed knitted cap on his head left little of his shaggy brown hair visible. His head was down as he walked, clutching his burgundy iPod Nano in his left hand and using his right to keep his black and white checkerboard messenger bag close to his body.

"Yeesh, has this guy ever shopped outside of Hot Topic?" Static muttered.

"Uh oh. The Used t-shirt, black nail polish," Conner halted his sentence momentarily, using his not-quite Superman level super hearing to listen in to Gavin's iPod "and listening to My Chemical Romance? Emo alert! Emo alert!" Speedy kicked him in the shin.

"There is something wrong with The Used?" Miss Martian asked.

"No Meg. Conner is just being a douche." Cassie said

As Gavin got closer to the group, Tim stepped towards him and waved. Without even looking up, Gavin brushed past him and through the rest of the group.

"Rude much?" Aqua Girl said. She did a quick jog to get within arm's length of him. When she reached out to get his attention, and quickly reached back smacked her hand away.

"Get your hand off me! Fucking psycho." He muttered, scowl planted on his face as he walked off.

"Hey watch it guy! We just wanna talk to you for a minute." Static yelled from the back of the crowd. Gavin kept moving and extended a one finger salute to the team.

"Ok, enough of that! If a couple of fellow teenagers can't get his attention, maybe Kid Flash can!" And in as second, Bart had sped off and cut Gavin off. Bart, now in his red and yellow Kid Flash uniform, stood with his arms crossed in his most menacing stance. "Maybe now you'll listen."

Gavin's face paled. "No…not more of you capes!" he said. He turned around to run off, only to come face to face with Superboy."

"Here's how this is gonna work Gavin. Me and my friends are gonna talk, and you're going to listen. Sound good?" Red Robin said as he the rest of the team, now in full uniform approached them.

Gavin looked panicked. "Look, just leave me the hell alone. Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

"We're not gonna hurt you, we just-" and before Cassie could finish her sentence, in a flash of muted burgundy light and a gust of wind, Gavin was gone.

"I don't think that went very well." Miss Martian said.

"See," Superboy said. "It's these damn emo kids man."

The team split up to cover more ground, each of them scouring different areas of the city.

Speedy was lucky enough to be given the duty of staking out his house. Gavin's home was a lush two story house in an upper middle class neighborhood cut straight out of movie. Mia was perched in a pecan tree across the street, passing the time by playing a game of Diner Dash on her iPod Touch.

Suddenly, she felt a rush of power wave over her as her cape and hood swirled around her in a gust of wind and her eyes saw flash or red. In was in that moment that she realized she was no longer in the pecan tree, but rather, standing on top of a building somewhere. In an instant she readied her bow and spun around to see what was happening.

Nothing.

Had Gavin gotten the jump on her? And if so why 'port her here?

In another flash of teleportation, the bow and arrow were snatched right out of her hands. Then her quivers vanished in another teleportation. In a final flash, Gavin appeared in front of her.

"You and your pals said you wanted to talk." He said. "So talk, before I decide to drop you into a wood chipper."

A/N: I shall end this chapter here. Not much of an ending point, I know, but, deal with it. Review review review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, so please don't sue me DC. If DC wants to sue someone, they should sue themselves for not bringing back G.C.P.D.

"So tell me Arrow Girl, why have you and the rest of those capes come to bother me?" Gavin asked.

"First of all, it's Speedy. And honestly? We need you. Somebody of your power level and skills can be very useful, especially once we know more about how your powers work and get you some training with them." Speedy said plainly.

"No." Gavin said just as plainly. "I want no part of what you people are. I didn't ask to be this way, but unlike the rest of you I'm not gonna use it as an excuse to dress up and be on the news."

"You don't even plan on hearing me out? You've got the chance to really do some good, and you just slam the door with a no right off the bat?" Speedy asked.

"I don't want anything to do with you or anyone like you." He said.

"Anyone like me? Heroes? You mean you don't want anything to do with people who try to make this world safer?" Speedy said.

Gavin chuckled. "Safer, yeah. Lotta good they did when we had super-zombies eating people's hearts not too far back."

"But we can help you-" Speedy was cut off

"Help me? Help me? I don't need help from you! I'm not like you damned people OK? I'm not some street kid who needs to be taken in, or some trouble soul who needs mentoring! I'm just a kid! I don't wanna go rough up criminals or clash with time traveling aliens or any of that! And I don't wanna beat up the Flash or kill Batman or 'port all the money from the Treasury Building! I don't wanna be superhero or a super villain, just me! I just…." His voice broke a bit. "I just want to be me…."

"Listen, I understand your concerns, but sometimes we have to sacrifice what we want for the greater good." Speedy said

"Sacrifice my happiness for the greater good? Who fed you that BS? Superman?" Gavin said sarcastically.

In a dull flash of burgundy, Gavin teleported to edge of the building and sat down Indian style, his eyes staring off into the distance.

"Why do you do it? You don't have any superpowers as far as I can see…you aren't cursed like me. You could've avoided all this superhero bullshit." Gavin called back to Speedy as she walked towards him.

Mia sat down next to him with a plop, and let her legs hang over the edge. "I didn't have it easy at all in life. Did a lot of things in my life I don't like. Kinda figured if I became a hero I could prevent other girls from having to do the same." She looked down the X's that adorned his gloves. "Straight Edge?"

Gavin nodded. "Dad was a drunk. Used to beat me and my sisters. My mom too. Then one day, after an argument and a whole lot of booze, he tossed mom and the girls in the car, and drove it off the road. None of them survived. In his suicide note, he said the only reason he didn't take me with them was…..because every man needs a son to take on his legacy. Swore from then on I'd never drink, do drugs, or any of it. Being straight edge, finding other people who think like me and want the same thing….makes it a lot easier."

"Mmm wish I would've had the chance to stay clean while I could. Kinda hard to stay on the "straight" and narrow when your working the streets." Speedy said.

A long silence lingered over the two of them before Gavin finally broke it. "Do you enjoy it? Being a hero I mean. Is it more than just a duty to you?"

Mia smiled. "Of course I do. There is no bigger adrenaline rush than taking down scumbags and helping to save lives. And I've met some of my best friends since I picked up a bow and quiver." She cocked her head to the side and stared off for a moment "After I found out I was HIV positive…it really motivated me to do this more. Knowing that my time on Earth might be limited…I realized that I'd much rather use that time to help others instead of feeling sorry for myself."

A brief silenced followed "Am I the only person like me? That can teleport I mean." He asked

Speedy shrugged. "To my knowledge anyway. But I'm not the guy with the database on every known hero or villain on the planet. Batman'd be your man there."

"Like….THE Batman? The one that fights the Joker and all that?" Gavin asked. Speedy nodded. "Have you ever met him?"

"Of course. Me and Bats are on first name basis. Red Robin, the guy in the red with the black cowl, used to be his sidekick for years. If Batman peaks your interest, I can guarantee he'll have some good stories for you."

Just as Gavin opened his mouth to speak, his eyes glowed the dull flash of burgundy light that appeared during his teleportation. As if on instinct, his head snapped towards the rooftop door that lead back into the building below, mere seconds before Kid Flash blast thru them in a bolt of super speed. As if on cue, the rest of the team dropped from the sky, with Superboy carrying Red Robin and Blue Beetle carrying Aquagirl.

"OK Gavin, we're just about done being civil about this." Wonder Girl said. "Now you're going to listen, rather you like it or not."

The red glow in Gavin's eyes was quickly replaced with the look of betrayal as he turned to Mia. "Nice. Try to get all sweet with me and then have your friends corner me?"

"No, it's not like that I-" Speedy was cut off.

"You wanna play rough? Fine by me." Gavin said. In a flash of burgundy, Gavin teleported with Mia in hand. Not even a millisecond later, another flash of teleportion appear mid air in the space between the buildings, only to vanish again, but this time without Speedy, who was now plummeting to the streets below.

"MIA!" Wonder Girl yelled as she flew down after her.

Gavin appeared only to be rushed by Kid Flash, but right before impact, Gavin's eyes flashed burgundy again, and he teleported away. Just as Bart reached the area where Gavin was standing, he froze mid-stride. Burgundy electricity started surging off of him as he screamed in intense pain.

A burgundy shock wave exploded from Bart, knocking down everyone on the roof top and blasted Bart away, sending him flying threw the sky like a scarlet rocket, leaving a deep crater into the building

Cassie flew back to the rooftop, only to find her team on the ground with damage and debris all around.

"What happened here? And where the hell did Bart go?" she asked

Superboy was the first to his feet, and he quickly tried to shake the cobwebs out so to speak. "Emo kid did something to him. Sent him flying."

"So, I think it's safe to say that we didn't know he could do whatever it was he did to us." Static said.

Tim made his way to his feet adjusted his cowl. "We need to find where Bart went and make sure he's ok."

"Actually guys, I think we might have bigger problems." Blue Beetle says.

"Yeah," a voice said as a group of people landed on the rooftop with the Titans. "The kid might be onto somethin'"

"And who are these jobbers?" Superboy asked.

"People call us the Secret Six." Scandal Savage said. "Now, where's the teleporter?

A/N: Another short chapter I know, but I like this as an ending point sooooo yeah. Read and review. ^_^


End file.
